


See Me After Class

by VonHresvelg



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: But Edelgard is 18, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VonHresvelg/pseuds/VonHresvelg
Summary: Edelgard went red as she looked at Byleth. Here she was, stammering excuses to the woman of her dreams, the person who in a few short months had become the most important person in the world to her, who had turned everything on its head, who had changed her entire life. And she couldn’t even tell her the truth.And then Byleth kissed her.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	See Me After Class

Edelgard didn’t know how it happened. It had been there for a few months - the awkward tension, the conversations that trailed off into nowhere, the stares and then the quick, blushing glances away when Byleth cocked their head even slightly. She’d never intended to fall for the woman who saved her in Remire Village, but the captive environment where they saw each other every day for lessons, tea breaks, and combat training had probably played a role. She’d first noticed it during their encounter after the Professor had rescued Flayn from the Death Knight - confronting her, even as the Flame Emperor, gave her a tugging in her chest, as if what she was doing was unnatural, and that she should submit to Byleth’s will. But Edelgard’s hard-laid plans couldn’t go to waste, not after all the work she and Hubert had put into them. Soon, though, cracks began to appear. She began to get quieter in classes, afraid to speak to her. She placed more of the day-to-day duties in running the Black Eagles on the shoulders of Ferdinand - not that he complained, but he surely sensed something was amiss. Even when sparring with Byleth she could only focus on her toned chest and the scars on her arms and the sweat dripping from her forehead. The cold, determined look in her eyes and the grip on her sword that could be around her neck…

For months Edelgard wrestled with herself and her feelings, until one day just before the ball. Byleth held her back after class and asked her what was the matter - she said she’d noticed the standard of her work slipping, her concentration lapsing. Edelgard opened her mouth to answer but couldn’t speak words - she’d fallen in love with the one woman she could never have, she _must_ never have, and she could say nothing. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and Edelgard just looked away.

“Professor, I… I don’t know if I can continue leading the Black Eagles. Something has happened in my personal life, and it’s distracting me from my responsibilities. I might need some time away from the monastery.”

Not expecting a verbal reply - something her professor rarely gave - Edelgard looked back at Byleth and saw a raised eyebrow, as if she were being pressed to continue.

“I-It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with. You’re my teacher, after all, not my therapist. I suppose I could put something in the question box in the cathedral, but I don’t know if that would solve my issues… I feel like my very being has been torn apart by... “

Edelgard went red as she looked at Byleth. Here she was, stammering excuses to the woman of her dreams, the person who in a few short months had become the most important person in the world to her, who had turned everything on its head, who had changed her entire life. And she couldn’t even tell her the truth.

And then Byleth kissed her.

It was a slow kiss - at first. It caught Edelgard completely by surprise, and her immediate reaction was fear. What was this? This was - this was _wrong_. She wanted it, goddess she wanted it, she wanted _her_ more than anything, but this was her professor, someone who held responsibility over her - she was barely eighteen, inexperienced in the ways of love, and here she was, lips against a woman who, but for a blind coincidence, she would never have otherwise met. What kind of world has these meetings put down to pure chance?

Byleth pushed away, and Edelgard stood there in shock. Why? Why had she done this? Why did she need to make things so much more complicated? Her crush was just one of those things - it would have passed with time, or so she’d read in the book Claude had stolen from Seteth’s office. But now, she knew Byleth wanted it too, even though she couldn’t, it wouldn’t be tolerated that she did. And yet she didn’t care. She was tongue-tied before, but now she knew what her tongue wanted.

Edelgard threw herself at Byleth, locking their lips again in a passionate frenzy, one hand wrapped around her teacher’s waist and her other running through her hair. Byleth tasted like a drug, one she was already addicted to, and the professor suddenly pushed her back onto the long wooden professor’s desk, pinning her against the wooden board and crawling on top of her. Kiss after kiss after kiss, Byleth taught Edelgard how to show her affection, and the future empress was once again a fast learner.

“We… should stop…”, Edelgard says. “What if… someone sees…”

But then Byleth was tugging at her uniform, removing the cape from her neck, and Edelgard didn’t want what she was saying, not really. She wanted the woman on top of her more than anything - more than her birthright, more than her dreams. Byleth was her dreams now, the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, as as the woman of her dreams stripped her, and then began to remove her own clothes, she realised that she’d already given in to the intoxication she had imagined in her fantasies.

Edelgard was now lying on the desk, fully naked, realising that Byleth had taken control of the situation, and as she looked over, she saw the blue-haired mercenary removing her bra, and - oh goddess, her chest is so beautiful, it’s better than how she imagined - she was just… Edelgard. How could a woman like her ever want to be with a woman like her? Did that even make sense? The thousand thoughts in her head whirred and then dispersed as Byleth walked along the side of the desk, slipping a hand under her back and pushing her into a seated position as she was standing there. Byleth kissed her once again, in the classroom where five minutes ago her closest allies had been joking and laughing, and she was about to make love for the first time to a woman she should not be making love to. It felt like time stood still as Byleth got back on the desk, lying on top of her, their chests pressed together, and then Byleth kissed her lips and her neck and her shoulder and - _oh_ \- she moaned, she moaned as Byleth took her tit into her mouth and sucked on it, and Byleth moved her hand down between Edelgard’s legs and then she moaned even harder.

“Oh.. oh goddess…”, Edelgard said, and she wasn’t addressing Sothis, she was addressing the woman on top of her, who was bringing her feelings she’d never felt before, who was now running a finger along her slit and teasing her clit with her thumb. And when Byleth slipped that first finger inside she gasped, and she moved Byleth off her tit to kiss her again, because otherwise she’d scream and someone would here and it would all be over, and she didn’t want it to be over, it could _never_ be over.

And then Byleth finally spoke, for the first time since this encounter began Byleth spoke to her, and she said “your turn”, and she realised this had all been a tease, it had been the foreplay, it had been the warm-up, and now she was expected to do something, and she’d never even touched herself before. And she looked into her teacher’s eyes, and she saw the most loving gaze she’d ever seen, and she decided that there was nobody she’d rather learn with than her.

Byleth lay flat on the desk now, legs spread, and Edelgard had stood up and moved to the edge of the desk. She knelt and kissed Byleth’s clit, and whilst her teacher didn’t moan - quiet in bed too, evidently - she felt her tense, and oh goddess, what if she’d hurt her? But then she felt Byleth’s hand run through her hair, and knew that this was a good start, and she began to move her tongue and felt the professor’s legs tighten behind her neck, and she kept going and going and Byleth began to shake, and she felt herself dripping wet, wishing she could touch herself now more than ever but focused on eating out her teacher - Byleth, she was having sex with _Byleth_ , she still couldn’t believe it - and all she wanted was to make this woman feel even half as amazing as she herself had felt just seconds ago.

And when the legs around her neck tightened again, and when the professor began to hump her face, and when that orgasm was ridden out, Edelgard realised she - she, Edelgard - had given the woman of her dreams an orgasm, and she had never been so needy in her life. She needed the woman in front of her to fuck her, and she needed it now, and she wouldn’t take no for an answer. She kissed the cunt in front of her and looked up, and she crawled back onto the desk on top of Byleth, and she kissed her so she could taste herself, taste how amazing her juices were, and then Edelgard whispered “please” into her mouth, and Byleth moved her fingers again, and as they teased her entrance Edelgard begged and pleaded and whined. And Byleth loved every second of it, running her fingers, rubbing her clit, and Edelgard kept moaning and saying “please” and “oh fuck” and “teacher” and all these other little words she’d heard her say before, but never like this, never so lusting, never so shaky. And then she finally began to finger her, properly this time, not as a tease, and Edelgard let out a sharp hiss and swore. And Byleth could feel Edelgard rubbing her cunt against her fingers, desperate for her release, her very first release, and Edelgard wanted this to never end, for them to do this over and over again until they died, because she would never feel this incredible doing anything else or with anyone else.

And then Edelgard moved her head down to Byleth’s chest and suckled on her tits, and Byleth realised she was learning. And she was always a reward-based tutor. And when Edelgard came around her fingers, she felt her shudder and moan and nearly reduced to tears. And Byleth moved her head back and kissed her again, and then they lay there, no going back, no regrets, cuddling on the desk Byleth taught from.

And when Byleth invited Edelgard to her room that evening for tea, the Adrestian royal made sure to clear her calendar.


End file.
